


That Kleinman Guy

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: #jareddenfensesquad, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Hey, you see that guy with the brown hair and glasses?That’s Jared Kleinman.He’s kinda weird, y’know?





	That Kleinman Guy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written any DEH, so here’s some more.

Hey, you see that guy with the brown hair and glasses?  
That’s Jared Kleinman.  
He’s kinda weird, y’know?  
He’s, like, a massive dick, too.  
So have you heard the rumors?  
People think he has a crush on the tree kid, Evan Hansen.  
Yeah, so, do you think they’re true?  
Me too. I mean, he’s always staring at him!  
Anyways, my little brother’s best friends with his little sister, Lorelei.  
She’s such a little brat! Like, she steals his teddy bear and cries when he takes it back. Well, like brother like sister I guess.  
Oh, their parents?  
Don’t even get me started,  
They’re the reasons why both of them are such bitches! They just keep on spoiling them. Where do you think Jared got that iPhone 11? Fuck, he sees us.  
C’mon, let’s go. Bell’s gonna ring soon anyway.  
God, what a weirdo.


End file.
